Love Everlasting
by randomplotbunny
Summary: Omegaverse! Trent's been captured on the eve of Tim's heat! Whatever will our intrepid Omega do now! Third in my 'Learning to Love Again' series.


_AN: Alright, last one, I swear! After this no more sequels to this story line- maybe. Those damn plot bunnies are really fast and can barrel you over before you even know it!_

_Oh, well. Enjoy!_

_Chapter warning: Shoot'em up violence and hot sex, you have been warned._

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Never has been and never will be.**

Bang! Bang! Two more Alphas foolish enough to approach him go down.

It was just too bad that there were so many more were those two had come from.

A Beta- a foolish, foolish Beta- had shot him, only a graze, when he had first fought his way onto the grounds; and now everyone was paying the price.

It really should be common knowledge not to draw the blood of an in heat Omega around a group of Alphas, it never ends well.

The Omegas had all scattered to the hills, not wanting to get caught by an enraged Alpha that could not tell the difference between them and the one who was actually in heat anymore.

The Betas had all either scampered to save their own skins or been slaughtered when trying to calm things down, the Alphas had not been kind to anyone they perceived as getting between them and the injured, in heat Omega.

The silver lining to all this was that the Alphas were killing each other off just as quickly as he was picking them off, the down side of that meant that only the strongest would be coming after him and he needed to get away soon if he didn't want a real fight on his hands.

But he couldn't, and wouldn't, leave until he found Trent!

He didn't care what anyone else thought on the matter there was NO WAY IN HELL he would leave without his Alpha by his side, nor would he allow himself to be mounted by anyone else either!

And his own biology could be damned too!

Suppressing the needful lust caused by his heat was hard, if he'd been unbonded he wouldn't be able to do it, but since he was bonded he could hold off his own desires for a short time; hopefully long enough to each his Bondmate.

No-one was touching him but Trent Kort, he'd turn his gun on himself before he let that happen!

He took out three more Alphas before reaching the door he just knew, thanks to their Bond, that Trent was being held behind.

Breaking the lock he secured the room before slamming the door closed.

Approaching his poor, bound and bloody Alpha, Tim stole a deep kiss from cut lips before drawing a knife and cutting through the coarse ropes holding Trent to the chair.

Pushing his Alpha unceremoniously to the floor he grabbed the chair and wedged it under the door handle before joining Trent on the ground.

Their hands went everywhere!

Trent growled ferociously as he tongued the still bleeding wound on his Omega's arm, and Tim whimpered pleadingly as he opened their clothes just enough to get at each other.

Straddling his Alpha, in the middle of an Alpha blood frenzy, in a small torture chamber inside of a well known Arms dealer's main headquarters, after having suppressed his heat for hours too long, Tim gave in and howled out an echoing cry of pleasure as he lowered himself onto Trent's hard cock.

No matter how many times he felt it, no matter how many heats they spent together, the feeling of having his Alpha inside, filling him, would always be his favorite sensation.

A bang at the door had Trent rolling them so that he was on top, in a better position to defend his Omega, and Tim grabbing for his gun even as he felt his orgasm drawing near.

Another bang and Trent was knotting him.

A third and he was screaming his completion loud enough to echo through the corridors beyond the door.

The fourth bang finally moved the chair and revealed the Alpha who was trying to get in.

He got a bullet between the eyes for his trouble.

One hour, several more dead Alphas- Trent was vicious in his protection of Tim, and Tim absolutely loved it- a phone call to Trent's CIA handlers requesting back-up and the commandeering of a car later found them in an out-of-the-way hotel; finally alone and able to take each other in properly.

Trent stared down at his beautiful and amazing Omega with all the love and pride inside him as he carefully bandaged Tim's arm.

No-one else could say that they had an Omega that would storm a fortress singlehandedly, while in heat, with no back-up plan, all for their Alpha and manage to come out victorious.

Tim McGee was the most perfect Omega in the World, and he was all his.

"Stop congratulating yourself about picking a good mate and fuck me already!" Tim commanded with a smile and a grinding of his hips into the mattress.

He knew just what Trent was thinking, but he also knew just who the real lucky one was in this relationship. And it wasn't the Alpha in the room either.

"Yes, sir! Right away!" Trent was all too happy to comply.

Leaning in for a kiss they both shared the same thought:

This was the best third anniversary anyone could ask for.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

It had been several weeks and things had quickly gotten back to normal after his impromptu 'James Bond Impersonation', as Tony had taken to calling it, but now Tim found himself in the hospital after asking Ducky about a simply stomach bug he had picked up.

It was only a little nausea, mostly in the mornings, he didn't see what the big deal was. Nor did he see why Ducky had insisted on all those blood tests.

And of course the old Scott had to go and call Trent, so now he had a worried Alpha hanging off his hand on one side and an evasive old man on the other; and no-one would tell him what all the fuss was about!

"Ah, Tim, your blood tests are back." The bland faced doctor that had been attending him said as he walked in.

"So it's nothing, right? I can go?" Tim just wanted out of there, hospitals held bad memories for him ever since his accident and subsequent sterility.

"I'm afraid not quite yet, you see... though your file states that you are sterile your tests show that you're pregnant." Tim went very still at those words, Trent squeezed his hand in support.

"That-that's not possible." He said in a whisper.

"It has always been a possibility, lad, though a small one." Ducky said, trying to help his young friend through his shock. He really should have discussed with Timothy long before now of the, low, probability of this happening, but there just never seemed a good time for it.

"Dr. Mallard is correct, the scar tissue that has prevented you from conceiving before could have smoothed out over time. If you'll allow me to do an ultrasound you will be able to see it for yourself." Nodding dumbly Tim let himself be prepped, though he never let go of Trent's hand.

The cold gel on his stomach and the prodding of the device was weird, but then the grainy image came on the screen and the doctor was pointing out different patterns in the black and white image.

"Right here, we can see the original damage has smoothed over." He pointed to a whitish blur on one side of the screen.

"Oh! And if you look right here," he pointed out a couple of little dots in the middle of the screen, "we can see that you are in fact carrying twins." That was too much for Tim and he promptly fainted, much to Trent's worry and slight amusement.

After assuring themselves, and the upset Alpha, that everything was fine and that Tim just needed a rest the two doctors left the room to give the couple some privacy.

"The most perfect Omega in the World." Trent whispered into Tim's hair even as he ran a hand over his Omega's still flat belly.

"Tim McGee, you amaze me." Blinking his eyes open Tim gazed up into his Alpha's.

"Only as much as you amaze me." He retorted.

Sharing a kiss they let their hands entwine as they let their minds wander over how their lives were about to change. And all for the better.


End file.
